Amity's New Bachelor
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny goes to school as Phantom then goes and sees Clockwork and gets his true form. Daddy Danny. Danny/Kitty. Pandora/Danny-mother/son
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I just got this idea recently. It will be a story where Danny goes to school as Phantom. The reason why will be explained later in the story. I will also have a poll to see who Danny's mate should. There will be no Danny/Sam, so if you love Danny/Sam then stop readying and don't flame because of the lack of Danny/Sam.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication/TV/radios/notes.**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own DP because I'm not Butch Hartman.**

_Danny's POV:_

I woke up this morning like usual in my realm. "Morning daddy." Dana says. Dana was once called Danielle or Dani, but when she moved into my realm as my daughter I changed her name so it doesn't match mine. "Morning Dana." I reply. Dana giggles. "What's so funny?" I ask. "You're still in your ghost form daddy. Are you planning to go to school like that?" Dana says. "I guess since I can't transform back to my human form. You will be going with me. After breakfast, you will have to get ready." I say. Dana squeals at the thought of going to school with me. I go and make breakfast before anything else happens.

_Time skip: front of Casper High: Valerie's POV:_

I landed in front of the school hoping to talk to Danny before he goes with Sam and Tucker. What I see is a crowd forming. "What's going on Star?" I ask my friend. "Danny Phantom and some girl that looks like him have landed in front of the school. People are trying to find out why Phantom's here and who the girl is." Star explains to me. 'Phantom has to be here to eliminate me. But why would Danielle be with him?' I ask myself with a growl at the first part. I make my way to the front of the crowd to see for myself. "Why are you _Phantom_, Danielle?" I ask why saying Phantom with venom in my voice. "Because I coming to school with daddy. Oh and the name is Dana, not Danielle or Dani." Dana says. "Get away from that evil ghost Dana." I try to get Dana to come to me. "No. My daddy isn't evil. You're too stubborn to let go of your hate for my daddy. Daddy's like me and Plasmius." Dana says. "Phantom's half-ghost?" I ask Dana in a low tone so only she and Phantom can hear. "Yes I am Valerie." Phantom says. "Who is your human half Phantom?" I ask. "I'm not telling if you can't figure it out with this clue, my first name is the same in either half. You have until tomorrow." Phantom says.

_Time skip: lunch: Danny's POV:_

Lunch has come around. Surprising no ghosts have attacked. When Dana and I enter the cafeteria, almost everyone wants us to sit with them. Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are the only ones who don't. Dana and I go to sit with Jazz. "Hey Jazz." I greet when Dana and I sit down. "Hey Danny. Hi Danielle." Jazz greets. "It's Dana, Aunt Jazzy." Dana replies. "Right, right. So why are you sitting here and not with Sam and Tucker?" Jazz asks. "Because Valerie is over there and she still hates me." I say. "Ok. Anything exciting happen?" Jazz asks. "I got a note from Clockwork during second period. Tell Sam and Tucker that I won't be able to hang with them until I can change back. Ever since I woke up this morning, I have been stuck in ghost mode. Hopefully Clockwork can tell me why that is." I tell. "I will let Sam and Tucker know Danny." Jazz says. "Thanks Jazz." I say. "No problem little brother." Jazz whispers to me.

_Time skip: after school: Jazz's POV:_

"Hey Sam, Tucker wait up." I shout to Sam and Tucker. "What do you want Jazz?" Sam ask in an annoyed voice. "It's about Danny. He told me to tell you that he won't be able to hang out with you until he can change back. He is going to someone named Clockwork to see why he can't change back." I tell them. "Thanks for telling us this Jazz." Tucker says.

_Meanwhile: Danny's POV:_

I'm flying to Clockwork's with Dana. "When are we gonna get to see Uncle Clocky daddy?" Dana asks. "We should be there soon. We're near his clock tower." I reply. In a couple of minutes we see Clockwork's clock tower. "Clockwork?" I ask in a loud voice. "Yes Daniel?" Clockwork asks when he appears in front of Dana and I. "Can you tell me why I'm unable to change back to Fenton?" I ask. "Yes. The reason is because you are going through ghost puberty. You're reaching your true form. I can speed it up for you. Normally it wouldn't come as soon as it did for you. This only happens when a ghost or halfa has a neutral core. The rarest and most powerful core ever to exist." Clockwork explains. "Wait, Frostbite said my core is an ice core." I say. "That is because you're ice manifested themselves first." Clockwork says. "Whatever you need to do, do it." I say. Clockwork touches the end of his Time Scepter on my forehead. "You will feel pain for a few hours." Clockwork warns.

_Dana's POV:_

Uncle Clocky does something to daddy then leads me out of the room. "What's going to happen to daddy?" I ask on the verge of tears. "He will go through intense pain to gain his true form. This usually lasts a few days to a few weeks before the process is over. I'm speeding it up for him. If done the normal way then it's completely painless." Uncle Clocky explains.

_Time skip: five hours later: Danny's POV:_

I had just the most painful thing in my life and afterlife. 'At least the process is over.' I think to myself. I then look for a mirror to see what the changes are. I finally find a mirror. From the neck down, I look like Dan. My face looks normal with the exception with the goatee I have. "Daddy?" Dana asks me when she and Clockwork walk into the room. "Hey Dana. How do I look?" I ask. "Like a twenty-four year old version of yourself with fangs." Dana says. "Why do I have fangs Clockwork?" I ask. "For you to choose your mate. You just have to bite their neck and they're mated to you. It can be a human or a ghost." Clockwork explains. "Thanks for that Clockwork." I say. Just as Dana and I were about to leave Clockwork says, "You can do magic now Daniel. Here is book for it work." Clockwork hands me a book written in Esperanto. "Thanks Clockwork." I say. Dana and I then leave and head back to my realm for dinner.

_Time skip: next morning: Danny's POV:_

I wake up and start breakfast. "Will I be able to go back to school with you daddy?" Dana asks. "We shall see Dana. I need to check if I can switch back to human form." I say. After Dana and I ate breakfast, I told Dana to go get ready. While Dana is getting ready, I'm doing the dishes. "I'm ready daddy." Dana says. "Ok Dana. Watch some TV while I get ready." I tell her. "Ok daddy." Dana says. Dana heads to the living room to watch TV while I head to my room to get ready. I walk into my room and find a box.

_Dear Daniel._

_Now that you reached your true form, you can now switch between your human and ghost forms. While your ghost form has a new suit, your human has only your underwear. In this box is a new outfit for you to wear until you get more. I'd advise going after school. When you check the garage in Fentonworks, you will find a motorcycle for you to drive. In this box is also a driver's license that is a Class M saying that you can drive a motorcycle._

_From:_

_CW._

I read the note at least two times before a smile broke out on my face. I then get ready for school. "Dana, you will going to school with me. I will have a duplicate as my human half while I stay as my ghost half." I say. "Yay." Dana shouts. I create a duplicate that switches back to Fenton. The duplicate goes and gets a ride to school with Jazz while Dana and I fly to school. "Hey Phantom." Red Huntress aka Valerie Grey shouts to me. "Yeah Red?" I shout back. "Are you Danny Fenton?" Val asks me. "So you figured it out huh? Yes I'm Danny Fenton. When you see my human half that is just a duplicate." I say.

**Hope you all like this. I have a poll to see who Danny's mate should be. As I mentioned at the top, THERE IS NO DANNY/SAM! Danny/Sam shippers should not have read this just to complain about there being no Danny/Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here is the next installment of "Amity's New Bachelor". I'm still waiting for any of the options on my poll to reach 5 votes before I make a person Danny's mate and Dana's mother. So far the score is tied at Desiree and Star with 4 votes each. Vote, vote, VOTE!**

_Valerie's POV:_

I fly to school and see both Danny Fenton and Phantom. 'I hope I get to be his mate.' I think to myself.

_Danny Phantom's POV:_

"Yo Fenton!" I shout to my duplicate. "Yo Phantom!" My duplicate shouts back. "How do you know Phantom, Fenturd?" Dash asks my duplicate only to get a punch to the face by said duplicate. "In case you haven't noticed Dashiel, I'm beefier than you. I've known Phantom since my _parents'_ ghost portal started working. I would sometimes help him. I provided him with Fenton tech that he could copy to make Phantom versions of it." My duplicate says. "Dana, can you please show this loser when someone messes with my friends?" I ask my daughter. "Sure thing daddy." Dana replies with a giggle. Dana then overshadows Dashiel and makes him spill his deepest secrets. By the time Dana is done, Dashiel is made the biggest laughing stalk in all of Casper High. Dashiel is tries to hit Dana but I grab his wrist and break it. "Nobody lays a hand on my daughter." I say. Dashiel runs away like a little bitch. "Way to go Phantom!" A lot of the nerds and some jocks/ cheerleaders cheer. "Way to go dude." Tucker says.

_Time skip: lunch: Danny's POV:_

Lunch comes around again. This time my ghost sense goes off. "Dana, you stay here." I say. "Ok daddy." Dana replies. I go to see who the ghost is and find Johnny 13 and Kitty arguing. I don't get involved until Johnny smacks Kitty. 'I can't stand woman beaters like that douchebag Johnny.' I think to myself. Just as Johnny goes to smack Kitty again, I grab his wrist. "That is enough Johnathan. Go back to your biker friends." I order. "Whatever punk. We'll finish later Kitty." Johnny says then drives off. "What was that about Kitty?" I ask. "Johnny can't understand that I like someone else. He tried to get me to return his feelings for me." Kitty explains. "Who is this someone else?" I ask. "You Danny. I heard you reached your true form and are looking for a mate. I would like to be your mate." Kitty says. "Alright Kitty." I say. I use my fangs and mark Kitty as my mate. "Oh Danny. You made me wet with that bite." Kitty says. "Just to let you know Kitty, I do have a daughter. Dana Phantom is now your mother. I will try to take her to Frostbite when I have a sample of your DNA from when you were alive. For that, I will have to talk to Clockwork. Though knowing him, he already has a DNA sample for me at his lair." I say. "Dana's name wasn't Danielle or Dani with and 'i' before, was it?" Kitty asks. "It was. I changed it when she moved into my realm." I say. "Ok. Why did you get your true form so soon Danny?" Kitty asks. "It's because of my core Kitty. My core is a neutral core." I explain. "That would make you more powerful than Pariah Dark even with his power items." Kitty says. "I know. It also makes me more powerful than my alternate evil future version called Dark Dan Phantom. He's a fusion of Plasmius's and my ghost halves before I got my true form." I say. "Wow Danny." Kitty says. "I know. I don't like bringing him up to much when I don't have to." I say.

**I'm sorry for all those who voted for Star or Desiree to be Danny's mate but we need more Danny/Kitty stories. Again, I'm really sorry. I will try to make a Danny/Star and a Danny/Desiree story another time. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
